The present invention relates to an apparatus suitable for processing photographic material to be developed, which apparatus consists of at least one container for receiving a processing liquid as well as a conveyor arrangement located in this container which conveys the material to be developed through the processing liquid. The conveyor includes one or several conveyor belts endlessly revolving around two reversing rollers, or the like, as well as means retaining the material to be developed at the external surface of these conveyor belts.
In appliances of the above-mentioned type, there continues to exist the difficulty that the conveyor belts revolving around the reversing rollers do not shrink to the same extent because of the processing liquid acting upon them. Thus, shrinkage tensions arise, which entail destruction of the fixed bearings of the redirection rollers. These stresses of the shrinking belts additionally produce a squeezing pressure acting upon the material to be developed which often entails difficulties, especially in the lower reversing region.